Kiyoshi
Kiyoshi is a player of Sword Art Online en he plays a main character and antagonist of "Sword Art Online: Leviathan". Appearance Kiyoshi wears a small silver necklace around his neck in honour of his fallen lover. A pair of smooth, black leather boots. A bright blue t-shirt under his brown leather coat. Blue because it was his lover's favourite colour. Background Kiyoshi used to live with his father, who was an alcoholic who would hit him whenever he got into one of his ‘bad moods’. One day their neighbour called the police when he saw Kiyoshi getting a beating in the living room with the window still open. He climbed in and threw Kiyoshi’s father to the ground, getting beaten by the man when he got up. But he fought back like a man and when the police arrived Kiyoshi’s father was taken away. From that day forward, the neighbour became like a true father should be to Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi moved in with him so that the man could take care of him. The necklace was given to him by his girlfriend , with whom he had bought SAO together, so that they would spend more time together. They both carried one half of the heart, it was their way to feel more connected. But their time together was taken shortly after the first year, when they had accidentally encountered a boss by themselves and were not able to leave the massive room deep in the dungeons. They fought bravely but in the end they were not yet ready for a battle like this. When Yoko lost the last of her health she and Kiyoshi shared one last glance, for Kiyoshi it was one of sadness and despair, but for Yoko it was one of pure love. As he watched her he could see her lips moving, he never truly heard what she said. Yoko vaporized into thin air and Kiyoshi screamed her name, if screaming was a skill he would have mastered it that moment. With only one tenth of his health left Kiyoshi turned into an inferno, his love for Yoko turned into pure hatred as he slaughtered the boss. Afterwards he walked over to where Yoko had died, he fell to his knees and he cried, he cried all his tears so that he would never have to again. He then spoke into the void and said: “When I get out of this nightmare I will find you, Yoko Sakura, so that we may be together again, my love.” Kiyoshi Akio stood up and walked away, out of the dungeon, first a boy, now a man. Personality Kiyoshi was once a man of honour. Once, he has his own view of the world and he saw Aincrad in a different way than his fellow players. He fought to keep the hope alive in others and inspired them to do great things. He couldn't stand injustice and did anything he could to put an end to it. Ever since he lost Yoko he is more determined than ever to keep playing, not for himself, but for her. For Kiyoshi, there is but one way out of this nightmare which he is in, and it is not by waking up in his old body in that sad, lonely world called reality, in time he will have his own way out of Aincrad. Relationships Nakuro Yoko Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 72 * HP: 12695 * Main Equipment: ** Weapon: Glorendal ** Hydra's Husk Skills Abilities REDACTED